gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
Charged151
Charged151 has been a user on Gamefaqs since 26 October 2003. He cannot wait for Fire Emblem Fates to come out. He has already preordered the Special Edition...so he is awesome! Recently, he has been making several series of polls. One series was dedicated to which characters should reclass ASAP while another was devoted to finding out who the most despised Fire Emblem Fates character was (it was Pieri). His current poll as of 13 November 2013 deals with finding out who is the Fire Emblem Fates character that is liked the most. Waifu So far it is Orochi, however FloraTheMaid has made some interesting comments (in a sadly modded topic)... Likes # Fire Emblem Fates Special Edition # Conducting polls # Being extremely overdramatic # Being salty about something # Collecting titles # Fire Emblem Series # Drakengard Series # Bravely Default Series # TV Tropes Dislikes # Gheb # Reddit Trolls # Alt/Bots Who Mess Up Polls # Kinu Vote Spamming Troll (Mortal Enemy) Titles (Given By Others Of Their Own Volition) # Official Fates Board Record Keeper - ToadFan4Ever (This Topic) # Senpai - Apocrypha (This Topic) # The Rogue - Basileus15 (In response to posting the 499th and 500th post in Basileus15's''' 'topic just to get the last post) Charged, you rogue! Poll Results # As for characters that should reclass ASAP... ## Tsubaki (Birthright): Topic trolled to death by Tumblr trolls...will redo later. ## Asama (Birthright): Yes, reclass him to a Dread Fighter/Herb Merchant ASAP. ## Felicia (All Routes): No, do not reclass Felicia ASAP. ## Mozume (Conquest): Yes, reclass her to a Bowman ASAP. ## Mozume (Birthright): Yes, reclass her to a Bowman ASAP. ## Kagerou (Birthright): No, do not reclass her ASAP. # The most despised Fire Emblem Fates character is...Pieri!!! # The Fire Emblem Fates Character people like the most is...Kinu!!! # The favorite Fire Embelm Fates Waifu is...Azura!!! Quotes # (In reference to Einvalt) Yep...I guess he found Azura sexy in blackface. # This sounds awful... I mean, the fanservice with the face rubbing is already too much as it is...any more pandering to the wrong crowds and...bad stuff will happen. # I don't think Pieri has that many boobs. # (In reference to Nintendo's Official Fates Poll) Also...the way the poll...was...conducted...was. ..bad...really....bad...salty...so...salty............. # So...that's it huh? One day I am peacefully trying to edit the wikia so everyone has a page and then all sorts of psycho people come into my house to torture me. Then after I successfully call for help to get all these strangers out of my house, the police come, rebind me, and beat me up no less than four times...then, after somehow escaping again, Endgame and Pieri force me to have sex with them...then, instead of being helped by the police, I am "mercy-killed" instead of saved. That, and all these people are still in my house. It is s*** like this is why people don't help each other anymore...reminds me of Drakengard levels of angst (Ending E). ''Random Trivia # Charged151...is...the...master...of...ellipses... # He is actually not bothered by Endgame as much as other users are. # Despite it being forced on many Fire Emblem fans, Charged151 couldn't care less about efficiency runs, although grinding is seen by him as a waste of time. # FloraTheMaid has blown him a kiss. Lucky guy! Topic Archive (???) # http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72845326 # http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72886647 # http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72911245 # http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72914331 # http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72918844 Category:GameFAQs User